Death of Kekkei Genkai
by hjklaghjalk
Summary: Ichigo Natsu is the newest member of Kakashi's cell. She seems to have a mysterious past, but refuses to talk about it. What will happen that causes all of her deepest secrets to unravel? Read and find out! (this story is extremely sad near the end)
1. Mystery Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I think it is really annoying when people complain about having to put disclaimers on, don't you? I mean, come on people, it's really not that hard to type a sentence, and when you complain about it, it just makes you seem lazy. Also, if you hate to waste time writing disclaimers, doesn't complaining about it just take up more time? It's common sense. Anyway, on with the story!!!!! Kakashi is pretty!!! Tee hee. I think that will be my new trademark, at the beginning of ever chapter I will state that Kakashi is pretty. My friend Britt thinks that I'm weird for saying that a man is pretty, and to tell the truth, even I don't know why I decided to say that Kakashi is pretty......wow, I'm starting to babble. Didn't I just say "on with the story" a couple sentences ago? Oh well... I'll just say it again and then actually start the story....On with the story!!!!!!!  
  
SETTING: the scene where the group meets Lady Shijimi after catching her cat, Tiger. Lord Hokage just started reading out the extremely boring, upcoming missions that had been assigned to Kakashi's group.  
  
"NO WAY!! NO THANK YOU!! BORING!! GIVE US SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO DO!! SOMETHING IMPORTANT!! SOMETHING AMAZING!! Naruto screamed while crossing his arms out in front of him.  
  
"Don't be a fool! You're only a beginner!" Iruka slapped is palms down on the table in front of him.  
  
Lord Hokage then went on to explain how the missions where assigned to varying groups and so on...  
  
"Hmm... I had pork ramen for lunch yesterday, so I think I will have miso ramen today." Naruto mumbled to himself.  
  
But Lord Hokage had heard him. "ARE YOU LISTENING?!"  
  
Naruto turned around and went on about how there was more to him than the trouble making screw up the Hokage apparently thought he was, and finally managed to convince him that he should be given a more challenging mission.  
  
"Very well, since you put it that way. I will permit you to attempt a C grade task. However, there is something you have to agree to before I can let you go on with this new mission." Hokage smiled. He had been waiting for the right group to come along. The group that would be given a shocking addition.  
  
"Hm?" Kakashi was very surprised at this statement. "What is it?"  
  
Sasuke stood and waited for the answer, while Naruto had his usual confused look. Sakura leaned forward. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I want you to accept another student into your ranks. She is an extremely powerful ninja for her age. I believe that she should already have been accepted as a Chunin, a journeyman level ninja, but she refuses. She insists on continuing her training with ninja her own age, and does not believe that she is strong enough yet to take the Chunin selection exam. A year ago, she had quit her training as a ninja, but now has chosen to come back. Since she insists on continuing to train as a Genin, I had no choice but to find a group that would be suitable for her. I think your group would be a good selection, that is, if you agree that she can join. I understand that accepting her would be a big change, but I am sure all four of you would adjust quickly." Hokage locked his fingers together and rested his elbows on the table, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Why did she quit?" Sakura asked.  
  
Hokage sighed. "I am in no position to discuss that. If she feels she would like to talk to you about it, I'm sure she would, but I do not recommend that you ask her. It is a very sad subject for her to discuss, and should be left alone. Now, I still need an answer."  
  
Kakashi looked at the Hokage with an understanding expression on his face. He knew what the Hokage was talking about. A year ago their had been a rush to keep the "incident" out of the ears of the public. That was why the three Genin in front of him had no idea what the Hokage meant when he said "It is a very sad subject for her to discuss, and should be left alone." Kakashi sighed, feeling that there was enough "drama" going on between his students without a new addition with such a mysterious past. But that was no good reason to stop her from joining them. He looked down at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, "I don't think there would be any problem with a new addition to our group, and these three should not have a problem with it."  
  
Hokage too looked to the three students, waiting.  
  
Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and nodded his approval. Seeing this, Sakura immediately perked up. "Of course she can join us." She looked over to Naruto. "Well?"  
  
Naruto still had a confused look on his face. "Wait...so...what are we supposed to be agreeing to?"  
  
Everyone in the room did an anime fall. Kakashi sighed.  
  
"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING!? HE WANTS TO KNOW IF WE AGREE TO LET ANOTHER STUDENT JOIN OUR GROUP!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh! Heh heh, uh, yeah sure, I guess that's fine with me!" Sakura mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like "baka."  
  
Hokage smiled. "Well then, before I give you your mission, I suppose I will introduce your new classmate to you." He leaned over and mumbled something to Iruka, who nodded, stood up, and left the room. Hokage smiled again. "She will be here in a moment."  
  
As they waited for Iruka to return with the mystery girl, Naruto became a little more impatient than usual. "Well?" he asked, looking at Lord Hokage.  
  
"What is it Naruto?" Hokage asked, a small hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
"Well, when did you plan on telling us what our great mission was?" Naruto asked, as if this was the most obvious question in the world.  
  
Sasuke scowled deeper than usual at Naruto's stupidity, while Sakura rolled her eyes, and Kakashi sighed. The Hokage sighed as well. "Naruto, we will, of course, be waiting for your new classmate to join us before I explain the mission."  
  
Naruto growled impatiently and muttered something incoherent. Suddenly, right on queue, Iruka walked in, and following right behind him was a beauty that even made Sasuke open his eyes a little wider............  
  
Okay, that's it for the first chapter. So, whaddaya think? Is it all right? I tried to not make it too boring, and I didn't want to make it lag on. When I started fanfiction, I swore I would only make comedy stories, but I was never really good at keeping promises. Anyway, you can be sure that I will update my stories really fast because I am one of those weird people with no friends, and a lot of time on my hands. Of course, I'm kidding, I do have friends, but since it is summer and I don't really go out that much, I still have plenty of time on my hands. I'm writing two stories at once, and I would appreciate it if you checked out my other one, which is nothing like this one. Anyway, I'm getting tired, and I have some Fruits Basket graphic novels that I borrowed from my friend that I want to read... so bye!!!! 


	2. Naruto's Babbling

Hey everybody I'm back! You know what's funny? When I finished the first chapter, I didn't like it at all and was actually thinking about discontinuing the story. Like I said before, I only like writing comedy stories, so writing this one was kind of dull for me. It was actually just a spur of the moment thing and I didn't think anybody would actually like it. Then all of these great reviews came in, and not one person had anything bad to say about it! You all seemed to really like the story, so I'm thinking that I will keep writing it, even though I don't like it. I'll do a good job writing the rest of it, just because I have so many wonderful fans! Ok, now I'm going a little overboard. I'm extremely upset right now because I had this Fooly Cooly CD sitting on my desk on top of a bunch of comic books, and my cat doesn't like it when I lock her in my room at night, so she decided to knock all of the stuff off of my desk. She does that whenever she is mad about something, either she finds something to chew on, or she knocks random things off of tables and desks. Anyway, when I woke up in the morning I saw that when she knocked the CD over it must have hit something because it had all of these little chips missing from it. Then later, I was talking on the phone to my friend Katie while going through my CD book to get my Less Than Jake CD, and I noticed that the chunks missing from the Fooly Cooly CD were bite marks. That made me even angrier. I loved that CD so much, that even though I can't listen to it anymore, I still don't have the heart to throw it away......I'm pathetic. I want to tell you about the rest of my life, but I just don't have the time! (sarcastically) Darn! You know what? I bet some of you are reading this paragraph and going "Come on will she just get on with the story already, nobody cares about her boring life and stupid, unfunny jokes..." But did you ever realize that you can just skip reading this paragraph and go right to the story? Well, if you read this whole paragraph, and were thinking about how you can't wait to read the story, all I have to say to you is HAHA!!!!!!!! YOUR STUPID AND I JUST MADE YOU WASTE YOUR TIME READING INFORMATION THAT WAS IRRELEVANT TO YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
(Wow, that is one boring disclaimer. Did you ever notice how people always seem to make up new interesting ways to create disclaimers? Oh well, I guess I'm just a boring person with absolutely no creativity......(fake sob) KAKASHI IS PRETTY!)  
  
On with the story! (oh, by the way, I'm not going to say "on with the story" before every chapter, I just felt like saying it today.......and yesterday when I wrote the first chapter to this story.............your probably getting sick of me babbling now aren't you? I'm sorry, I just have something to say about everything so I just keep going and going......like Energizer batteries! Extra Disclaimer: I do not own Energizer batteries. Anyway.....)  
  
On with the story! (tee hee, I said it a third time!.....sorry, couldn't help it, now I will actually start the story)  
  
On with the story! (hey, I said it a fo-gets slapped by random person ow, fine, I'll start the dumb story!)  
  
On with the story! ((presses lips together to stop self from saying anything else irrelevant to the story))  
  
The girl was just Sakura's height, and even though she had a sad face with dark eyes, she was so very beautiful looking. Her hair was straight, jet black, and pulled into a high pony tail that went all the way down to her thighs. If she hadn't been wearing that ponytail, it would probably have reached her knees. The area around her pupils where their should have been some color (like green or blue) was also jet black. She wore a tight- fitting black t-shirt that stopped just when it reached the tops of her legs, which were covered in tight fitting white pants (kind of like what Sakura wears on her legs under that red thing) that must have gone to her ankles. It was hard to tell where they ended because of the knee high boots, that had two inch heels, covering her legs. The boots zipped up the side and conformed to the shape of her legs perfectly. She was slender, and held her back straight with her arms at her sides. The only things that added any color to her look were the shuriken holster around her right leg just above her knee, the really dark red wrist bands, and the Leaf Village hitai-ate that covered the place where her forehead met her hair.  
  
Since Sakura always had half of her attention on Sasuke, and the other half on whatever was going on around her, she noticed Sasuke's small reaction to the girl, and Inner Sakura was now getting hysterical. [NO WAY! I DID NOT JUST SEE SASUKE EYEING THAT GIRL! NO WAY! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!] Naruto looked from the girl, to Sakura, and immediately began to question whether or not he really loved Sakura THAT much. Kakashi just had his usual bored expression as Iruka sat back down next to Lord Hokage and the girl stood between the group and the Hokage.  
  
"Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke...I would like you all to meet the new member of your group, Ichigo Natsu." Hokage said, indicating the girl standing in front of him. "Natsu, this is Hatake Kakashi, your new instructor. I believe he will introduce your new classmates to you later today, but for now I need to explain the mission you will all be completing together."  
  
All the students except Natsu perked up, waiting to hear the new mission. Kakashi still just looked bored.  
  
"It will be the protection of a certain individual."  
  
Naruto leaned forward. "Who is it? Some great lord? The Daimyo!? A princess!?"  
  
"Compose yourself. I will perform the introductions straightaway." Was the Hokage's reply. "Please invite him in..."  
  
An old man entered the room, and immediately developed a smug expression. "What's going on here? They look like a bunch of wet nosed brats. Especially the midget. He's got the face on an imbecile. It's a joke, right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?"  
  
Sasuke and Sakura just furrowed their eyebrows, while Naruto stood between them looking from one to the other, laughing. "Haha! Who'd you mean? Which midget? Which imbeci-" He paused, suddenly looking angry; Sasuke and Sakura smirked. Suddenly Naruto lunged forward. "I'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
Kakashi, still looking bored, grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and said, "Wrong. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect."  
  
The old man leaned forward. "I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me...even if it costs you you're lives!  
  
Then Tazuna and the team where outside, preparing to begin their journey to Tazuna's homeland. They started walking with Natsu behind them, looking as though she was trying to keep her distance. Kakashi turned around and said, "I suppose I should introduce your classmates now, Natsu." Natsu just looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Kakashi pointed at the other three students. "That is Haruno Sakura, and this is Uchiha Sasuke, and here we have Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
The name "Uzumaki Naruto" seemed to have sparked an interest in Natsu. As soon as his name was mentioned she looked at him. "Hello, Naruto." Her voice was low, and monotone, but at the same time, there was a kind air about it. She stared at Naruto for a couple seconds longer, then diverted her attention to the other two. "Hello Sakura and Sasuke." Natsu then turned her head away as Sakura smiled, while Sasuke just nodded his head and then turned away as they all continued walking. Both were wondering whether the the reason she talked that way was because she was shy, or because she was trying to keep her distance.  
  
Naruto was ecstatic that this girl had acknowledged him first. His head was buzzing. "Wow, she is so hot! And the way she talks is so cool too! A little creepy, but cool! Forget Sakura! This chick rocks!" He thought to himself, then fell back from the group a little to walk by Natsu's side and talk to her. He immediately started babbling non-stop. "Hey Natsu! What's up? Yeah I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you! Do you like ramen? I love ramen! My favorite is miso, but I really love pork too! Actually I don't know which one I like more, they are both pretty good. So what is your favorite flavor of ramen? Do you have a favorite flavor? Some people don't have a favorite, some people like all of the flavors. Have you ever been to Ichiraku's Noodle Bar? I have. They've got some really good ramen there, and I go there to eat all the time with Master Iruka. Master Iruka is my best friend you know. He also used to be my teacher, and he takes me out for ramen all the time! (and it just went on and on...)  
  
Okay everybody! That's it for the second chapter. Tune in next time to find out how Natsu reacts to Naruto's babbling. Will she be like Sakura and punch him? Or will she ignore him? Maybe she'll do something else, but what? Well, now you just have to wait for the third chapter I guess! Yeah, I had to mow the stupid lawn today, and I hate that job. I don't even get paid for it. You know what? I think that Fruits Basket is really sad. I'm only halfway through the third graphic novel though. I can't wait to find out what "the curse" is. My friend Britt, watched the whole Fruits Basket anime series already, and I have only seen the first 10 or 11 episodes on DVD. I feel kind of sad, because I lost a really good friend before school ended. His name is Cody, and we used to be dating, but we broke up. The months following after that he became a really good friend to me. He was always so sweet! This one time we went to a café together with a bunch of friends, and after everybody left, me and Cody were the only ones left waiting at the café to be picked up. His parents came before mine did, and the café was located in a really shady place, full of shady people, so before he left, he gave me a hug and told me to be careful because he didn't want me to get raped or anything. Then, a few weeks before school ended, he started to go out with my best friend. Cody always hung out with all of these people that could be classified as "popular" and a lot of them didn't like that he hung out with me. So Cody did something really unexpected, and started being an (bleep) to me like he was trying to push me away. He kept it up for about a week. He would be nice to me, then he would suddenly see all of his other friends and turn mean. Every time he did it I would get angrier and angrier, until one day, three days before school ended, I gave him a bloody nose. He was really mad, I had never seen him so mad before. That was the end of it. I haven't talked to him since. (Sob) He didn't even sign my yearbook! (Sob) Come to think of it, Cody is friends with this guy Nick, and I still own Nick two bucks from the sixth grade....ah well, Nick probably forgot about it.....I hope......Anyway, please read my other story, and give me more characters for that one. I really need them!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Inner Sakura Goes Haywire

Hey everybody I'm back! I bet your surprised at how fast I can update my stories. Well, like I said before, I have a lot of time on my hands! I just arrived at my grandmother's house today. I'm spending the night here because my parents are going to a wedding reception or something like that. I'm not really sure on the details. (fake sob) Nobody ever tells me anything!!! (another fake sob) Anyway, I'm really excited right now, because even though it is not my birthday yet, my grandma took me and my younger brother out to get our presents. My bro got some Spiderman toy and one of those spy gear toys. I, however, got the first episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho on DVD, and the second volume of Rurouni Kenshin. I'm so happy! Yay! Anywho, I suppose that you would like for me to get on with the story, wouldn't you? Kakashi is pretty!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
On with the story! (okay, I lied in the last chapter, I am going to say "on with the story" before every chapter) Anyway...  
  
Naruto just kept babbling on and on and on. Sakura was walking just ahead of them with a sweatdrop and a really annoyed expression on her face. Natsu raised her eyebrows and looked at Naruto. "Naruto.....I want you to know......that I am hear to train and complete the mission. I am not here to be your friend......or anyone else's friend." Naruto looked her and she hung her head. "I don't want to sound mean. I'm not a bad person, I swear I'm not. It's just that there is something that I need to do......something I need to concentrate on, before I can go on living the rest of my life. When I am ready to live, then you can be my friend, but not now. Not today."  
  
Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what it was that was making her not want any friends. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna heard it as well, but did not show it. Naruto, however, apparently had not absorbed a word Natsu just said. He smiled and started babbling again. "Well, how about tomorrow then? Yeah, that sounds good. You can start being my friend tomorrow. Hey, did I ever tell you about my best friend, Iruka? Yeah, he's pretty cool. He actually used to be my teacher, and he takes me out for ramen all the time. Do you like ramen? I love ramen...." And so it started all over again.  
  
Tazuna, Kakashi, and all of the Genins except for Naruto sweatdropped. Natsu looked at Naruto. "Naruto, please stop talking." Naruto stopped for a second and looked at her. She just closed her eyes and walked faster, leaving Naruto behind with a baffled look on his face. Sakura looked behind her at Naruto, thinking, "Wow, I don't believe it. She actually got Naruto to stop talking without being forceful." Meanwhile, Inner Sakura was babbling. [I don't believe it! I have tried thousands of times to get Naruto to shutup and he never did it right away! Well, I suppose I never really tried to just tell him to be quiet, I always just hit him right away. Wow, that girl is good....WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING!? SHE MIGHT STEAL SASUKE FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!........but she did say that she is not looking for a friend right now, so maybe Sasuke is safe.......no, maybe she is just saying that to throw me off.....yes, that's it. She is part of a conspiracy formed by a large group of girls trying to take my Sasuke, because they are jealous! Yeah, and I bet they brainwashed the Hokage too. Next thing you know, we're gonna be attacked by a giggling group of ninja girls trying to kidnap Sasuke.......Oh no! Sasuke's in danger! HOLD ON SASUKE!!!!!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!...........oh, but I can't let Natsu know that I'm on to her..........]  
  
(authors note: all of Inner Sakura's thoughts in the last paragraph were written randomly, and I just wanted you to know that I was laughing my (bleep) off the whole time I was typing. Can you just imagine Sakura being so afraid of Sasuke being stolen from her that she actually believes there is a conspiracy going on?)  
  
The whole time Inner Sakura was ranting, Naruto had forgotten about Natsu's rudeness, and was now running ahead of the group yelling, "ALL RIGHT! ROAD TRIP!"  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Tazuna asked.  
  
Naruto started looking around. "This'll be the first time in my life I've been outside of the village!"  
  
Tazuna pointed at Naruto and looked at Kakashi. "Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of that fool?"  
  
Kakashi sighed. "There is no call for concern. I am an elite ninja, and I'll be along too."  
  
Naruto was now very ticked off as he crossed his arms and muttered to himself, "This guy has got to be the worst client in the history of our village. And I'm not gonna let him give me any crap!" He turned around and pointed at Tazuna, shouting, "Listen you old geezer! You don't mess with ninja! Ever! Especially not a really good one like me! I am the cream of the elite. In fact, one day I'm gonna be the next Lord Hokage! So, remember my name! It's Uzumaki Naruto!"  
  
Tazuna took a drink from the bottle he was carrying in his hand. "Hokage, eh? The lord of your village? The best there is? I don't think someone like you has it in him."  
  
This really set Naruto off. "WELL YOUR OLD AND STUPID! I AM DOING ALL THE RIGHT THINGS AND I'M DOING THEM FAST! AND WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE A LOT MORE RESPECTFUL TO ME RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Tazuna brought the bottle to his lips again. "Respect you? I don't think so. Not even if you did become Hokage."  
  
Naruto was now on edge. "YOU ARE DEAD!" he yelled, lunging at Tazuna once again. But Kakashi grabbed his collar again and said, "I said no you little dunce!"  
  
After that they walked in silence for about ten minutes, and Natsu had purposely fallen behind again. That was when Sakura decided to ask Tazuna if there were ninja in the Land of the Waves. Kakashi answered her question for her, and went on to explain how there were five countries with ninja, and each country had their own leader. Hokage was the leader of the Leaf village.  
  
Sakura then asked. "So I don't have to worry about encountering any foreign shinobi?"  
  
Kakashi smiled and patted her head. "Of course not! Ha ha ha...." But the look on Kakashi's face said something different as they walked by a puddle. And, of course, as soon as they passed the puddle, it began to disappear as it turned into two ninja who rose up quietly. Then one flew forward with a chain, and they both wrapped the chain around Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't move, and his eyes were filled with fear as the ninja then pulled tightly on the chain, cutting Kakashi's body into several pieces, blood flying everywhere. He was dead...  
  
Okay! That is it for the third chapter. Tune in next time to experience Natsu's fighting skills against the shinobi! Will Natsu reveal some amazing skill or power? Or will she fail, and end up being a terrible fighter? Maybe she'll freeze up like Naruto.......Anyway, I just wanted you guy's to know that I am perfectly aware that I stole some scene's from the book to put in my story, so don't give me any flames about it okay? I did it because I thought it would make the story more interesting if I followed the actual Naruto storyline. So, yeah......I don't really have anything interesting to say right now.....hey, grandpa has jelly beans!!!!!!!!! HEY I WANT SOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......bye, I gotta go get the jelly beans. 


	4. Natsu's Powers

Hey everybody! I have a funny story to tell you about my friend Luke. There is this one episode of Spongebob Squarepants where Plankton is trying to teach Spongebob to be assertive. So this guy sits on Spongebob, and Plankton says, "Spongebob, are just going to let that guy sit on you? Be assertive!" So Spongebob sticks his finger into the guy's pocket and says "Beep beep." Then Plankton yells "Not IN-sertive!" Luke thought that was the funniest thing in the world, so now he walks around poking his fingers into his friend's pockets saying, "Beep beep." Anyway, at the end I have another funny story to tell you about my friend Luke. Also, I am watching Fruits Basket while I type this, so if I make mistakes on this chapter, it is because I'm partly not paying attention to what I'm doing. (yeah, that's my excuse) Anyway, Kakashi is pretty, and I am going to get on with this chapter!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I have stolen some scene's from the original Naruto story, but that does not count as plagiarism, because I only wanted to follow the original Naruto storyline, thinking that it will make it a little more interesting.  
  
The group watched in horror as Kakashi was torn to pieces. Sakura screamed, while Naruto could only stammer. "M...MASTER KAKASHI!" Natsu, Tazuna, and Sasuke just watched, as their bodies stiffened into a defensive stance. Then the two ninja circled around and got behind Naruto. They both swung their arms back, ready to attack, while all Naruto could do was stand there. Luckily, Sasuke came to the rescue and flung a shuriken at the chain that was about to hit Naruto, pinning it to a tree.  
  
The ninja had these strange, claw-like devices on their arms, and one end of the chain was connected to the arm of one ninja, while the other end was connected to the other ninja. The middle of the chain was caught on the tree. Sasuke jumped up and landed with one foot on each of the ninja's arms, then grabbed their hands, swung his feet back and kicked both of the ninja at the same time. The ninja used their claws to break free from the chain, then circled around Sasuke and began to run in the direction of the others.  
  
One managed to stab Naruto in the hand as he ran by, while the other one focused his attention on going after Tazuna.  
  
The whole time this was going on, Tazuna and Sakura had been witnessing something very peculiar. There was a change happening in Natsu. As Natsu had watched the ninja, her eyes became angry. The more she saw, the angrier she seemed to become. Then, when she saw Naruto frozen in fear as one of the ninja stabbed his hand, she seemed to snap. She yelled out in anger as she violently whipped a kunai knife out of the holster strapped around her right leg. She was about to lunge forward, when the black in her eyes suddenly began to glow white. Sakura stared at her in wonder and shock, as the glow became whiter and whiter, until it suddenly seemed to be sucked into her eyes. That's when she saw that her eyes were not entirely black anymore. Now there where strange glowing, white, symbols circled around her pupil.  
  
Natsu lunged at the ninja that had just attacked Naruto, stabbing the kunai into his shoulder while grabbing him around the neck and forcefully pinning him against the nearest tree.  
  
As she did this, Kakashi had suddenly and miraculously appeared and took down the other ninja in a matter of seconds. He apparently had used the Art of Substitution, making it seem as though he had been struck, when he really hadn't. (author's note: for more information on the Art of Substitution, see page 153 of Naruto Volume 1.) Kakashi held the limp ninja under his arm and turned around to watch Natsu.  
  
Natsu had pinned the ninja against the tree, and punched him so hard on the side of the face that he was knocked to the ground. Natsu then grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, lifting him up as she screamed. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE PEOPLE'S LIVES LIKE THAT!? YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL THEM FROM THEIR FAMILY AND FRIENDS, WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT THEM!? She pulled the kunai out of his shoulder and pulled her arm back, ready to sink it into the ninja's stomach. "OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT PEOPLE GO THROUGH WITHOUT YOU MEDDLING IN THEIR LIVES." She swung forward. "I CAN'T TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF THE WORST KIND OF PAIN, SO I WILL SHOW YOU ANOTHER KIND..." The kunai stuck into his flesh, he choked and sputtered and began to fall to the ground. Natsu paused, staring down at him. "I don't want to be like them, so I will spare your life. But like I said, you need to know the meaning of pain." She closed her eyes, and suddenly it appeared that her whole body was glowing. "Obviously, nobody has taught you what people go through when you do things like this, I can't be the one to teach you that. But I still will not take pity on men of your kind."  
  
She then started to make signs with her hand. Signs that the others had never seen before. That was when Kakashi dropped the ninja that he was still holding around the neck, lunged forward and grabbed her hands to stop her from finishing the signs. It was easy to tell that it was causing Kakashi severe pain to touch her, as her body was still emanating that strange glow. Kakashi muttered words to her that the others could not hear. He paused for a second. Then suddenly, her body stopped glowing. Her face was becoming sad again, as the symbols in her eyes slowly faded away.  
  
Kakashi picked up the two fallen ninja and tied them to a tree. They were still unconscious. Everybody except Kakashi was staring at Natsu with confused faces.  
  
"What was that? What was happening to your eyes?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to see that..........but please just try to forget it. It's nothing of importance to you anyway." Was Natsu's only reply.  
  
"But-" Sakura began. But Kakashi had interrupted her. "Sakura, please make sure these ropes are secure." Sakura sighed, knowing that the only reason Kakashi had done that was to stop her from questioning Natsu any further. Sasuke was pondering what Natsu had just yelled out. "I wonder what she meant when she said, "I don't want to be like them".....what did she mean by "them. And her eyes, they weren't sharingan, but what were they? I know it's no use to ask her, Sakura already tried..." He thought to himself.  
  
Kakashi then turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto. I should have moved to help you sooner, before you were injured. It never occurred to me that you would freeze up." He then turned to Sasuke. "Good job Sasuke."  
  
Naruto was getting up off of the ground. He was still in a state of shock, but that couldn't stop him from thinking that Sasuke had just shown him up. "I....I couldn't do a single thing! But Sasuke, who's never been in a real battle before, acted like it was no big deal. He didn't even break a sweat. But he still managed to save my life." Naruto stared at Sasuke, who turned around to face Naruto.  
  
"Hey...are you okay...." Sasuke smirked. "You big chicken?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, he was trembling in anger.  
  
Kakashi stepped in front of him. "Naruto! There's no time now for fighting. Their claws are poisoned. We have to clean that wound as soon as possible." Naruto looked down at his bleeding hand, remembering the way the ninja had scraped his claws across it while Naruto had froze up. Kakashi continued talking. "If we cut it open more deeply, the blood flow will wash the poison away." Kakashi then turned around again, this time to face Tazuna. "Mr. Tazuna."  
  
"Wha...What is it!?" Tazuna asked, a little startled by the tone of Kakashi's voice.  
  
Kakashi looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I need to speak with you. Our attackers appear to be Journeymen level ninja of the Kirigakure clan-mist ninjas. They are shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the risk of their own lives. Obviously the were watching and waiting for us. The sun is out and it hasn't rained in several days. So there shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground."  
  
"If you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?" Tazuna asked.  
  
Kakashi turned his back to Tazuna to look at the ninja now tied to a tree. "I could have killed them at any time...but..." He turned his head a little and looked at Tazuna out of the corner of his eye again. "...I wanted to find out...who their real target was."  
  
Tazuna was a little shocked. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Kakashi went on to explain how this mission obviously was not a simple mission to protect Tazuna from thieves. And that the only reason Tazuna had lied to Hokage was probably because Tazuna couldn't afford more elite ninja to protect him.  
  
Sakura looked worried. "We're not good enough yet to handle something like this. Can we quit? We'll need an anesthetic for Naruto's wound before we can re-open it and drain to poison. Can't we return to the village and have a doctor look at it?"  
  
Kakashi stared off. "This is complicated. Do we go back now so we can make certain Naruto receives medical attention?"  
  
Naruto glared at him, holding back all of the anger and frustration he was feeling. Suddenly, he whipped out his kunai knife and dug it into his hand. "Why am I always so different!? I HATE not fitting in!!!!!"  
  
Sakura leaned forward. "Naruto! What are you doing!? No! Stop that!"  
  
Naruto just kept digging in the kunai. "By now, I should be really strong! But I blew it......even though I've been doing tons of extra training everyday on my own, trying to build my skills......I swear, no one's ever going to have to save my life again...I'm not going to be the one who hangs back or freezes up...and I am NOT going to be outdone by Sasuke! I swear it by the pain in my left hand...With this kunai knife I promise you I..." He turned around to face the group, pulling the kunai out of his hand while his eyebrows furrowed in pain, but he was grinning. "...Will protect the old man. Reporting fit for duty master!"  
  
There was a long pause before Kakashi stepped forward. "Naruto, we needed a free flow of blood to clean the poison from your wound. But you've exceeded the need." Kakashi leaned down so that he was Naruto's height. He laughed at Naruto and said, "You could bleed to death, I'm serious!"  
  
Naruto wigged out. "NOOO! NUH-UH! NO WAY! ISN'T GONNA HAPPEN! I'M NOT GONNA DIE LIKE THIS!"  
  
Kakashi took Naruto's hand. "Show me your hand...What are you Naruto? Some kind of masochist? Do you get off on pain?" Suddenly, Kakashi's face seemed shocked, his head started buzzing. "His hand...the wound...it's...almost healed! I should have guessed, it's the power of the nine-tailed demon fox." He looked up at Naruto and let go of his hand after he finished wrapping it in a bandage. "It looks like you'll be fine."  
  
Tazuna stepped forward. "Master...Mr. Sensei, sir. I...have something I need to say....  
  
Okay, that's it for chapter four! The funny thing that I wanted to tell you about Luke was that, him and me where going to Britt's house the other day, and we passed this little boy playing with one of those toy lawn mowers. Luke said that someday they were going to create one of those toys that actually mows the lawn. So I was like "Oh, really?" and Luke went "Yeah, they already came out with those toy vacuum cleaners that actually work. The next thing you know, there gonna come out with Mr. Bubbles' toys (he meant the Mr Bubbles bathroom cleaner) and the little kids are gonna blow bubbles and then the parents are gonna be all like, good, NOW WIPE IT UP!" I started laughing, but Luke wasn't done yet. He said that soon there was going to be a whole bunch of toys like that and the parents were all going to be slave drivers, and then he started imitating a parent with a whip, yelling "Play with your toy! NOW!" Yeah it was really funny, Luke is crazy. Anyway, I haven't been getting very many reviews lately and I would appreciate it if you would tell me whether or not this story is even worth writing. Oh yeah, there is something else that I thought was funny. After me and Luke got to Britt's house, it turned out that her parents weren't home, and it was just her brother in the house. So her brother sat on the computer and me, Luke, and Britt went outside because we were getting ready to go with Britt so that she could drop off a job application at a restaurant, and me and Luke were going to pick up some applications. We were about to get on our bikes, but Luke was holding Britt's application, and he started pointing out all of the mistakes she made on it. Now, me and Luke have been friends longer than me and Britt have, so Britt is still trying to get used to the fact that Luke jokes around about everything, and even though it seems like he's making fun of people, he's not. So she got all mad and left on her bike. Me and Luke where going to follow her, but she was already at the other end of the road, and we weren't even on our bikes yet. So we decided just to let her go, and went back into her house to pester her brother. So we sat and joked around with her brother until she came back with two job applications for me and Luke to fill out. So we sat in her kitchen and started filling them out, but I had forgotten my S.S. number, and called my dad to ask him what it was. While I was calling him, Luke was doing a bunch of Bill Clinton imitations, and as soon as my dad picked up the phone and said "Hello," Luke was saying (really loudly) "I did not have sexual relations with that woman." I started laughing, and it was really funny. After that we went back to the restaurant to hand in our applications and, and then went back to Britt's house. We hung out in the basement with her brother for a while, and then Britt started saying that we should go home soon because her dad would be home in a while, and he wouldn't want a bunch of teenagers in his house. But Luke and me had been playing a game with her brother, and Luke turned around and went, "Too bad, were his guests now!" It was really funny because it really did turn out that her brother kind of adopted us as his guests at their house instead of Britt's because Britt was still kind of crabby. Yeah, I just lost the entire point of telling you that story. Oh well, just make sure you read the next chapter! 


	5. Update

Sry I havent updated in a while, I will soon though, and I cant say much right now but I will explain later.


	6. Update2

Okay, I haven't updated in a while because I'm grounded as the result of bad grades. I'm also pissed at my friend Brittany right now because me and my friend Krystle were joking about smoking pot and Britt took it seriously and went and told Guidance, who called us down to talk and then called our parents. Me and Krystle had to tell our parents and guidance that we were just joking and that maybe some people took it seriously because there were rumors going around that we smoked pot. There aren't really rumors like that but we had to say that in order for them to believe us. Now, thanks to Britt, my parents are getting ready to home school me. Britt actually had the nerve to tell me that it was for my own good and that in a few years I would be thanking her. I mean, she was my best friend and now she is acting like my mother. She doesn't even feel bad and wont even apologize to me. I hope that bitch rots in hell. Anyway, I'm still grounded so the only way I can update is when I'm on the computers at school so my chapters wont be very long. I will start bringing up new chapters soon. Also, you should know that I am rewriting all of the old chapters and I will tell you when I am done with that.


	7. Update3

Okay, for that person that gave me the really critical review...all those reasons are why I am rewriting the first few chapters, because it was too cliché. Also, Natsu is not way too perfect, which you will soon find out in other chapters. I know that there isn't really a good reason to let four people be in the cell, but, come on, if there wasn't I would have no story line. And by the way, the version of Naruto that I read does suck. I read the Shonen Jump graphic novels, and they don't translate anything very well. Also, the random stuff at the beginning and end of each chapter is just for people who want to read it...I thought it would be entertaining and funny. Anyway, thank you for noticing my good spelling. I think that it's the most annoying thing in the world to come across a good story that is hard to read because people are lazy and their spelling sucks. I was hoping someone would say something about that. Also, thank you for giving me a more critical review, I appreciate when people tell me what is wrong and what is good when they review instead of just saying "oh good story".......not that I don't appreciate it! I was actually feeling kind of big for a while because nobody was saying anything bad about my story! Haha, well I'm almost done rewriting the first chapters so hang in there!


End file.
